Balambs New Student :Part two:A weird day.
by Nick Brewer
Summary: The next part of the series , alot of stuff happens , it should be humor , but I put it in General , because I dont care!


[ to my last review , I personally do not think Balamb or the world of FF8 is earth ,and to "Zell Lover"Or what the anme was , what did you mean by "Nick x Zell"that scares me... 'k?]  
  
It was another crappy day to Balamb...Irvine got ripped off at the bank..now lets go on.  
"uh..excuse..HELP!"Yelled Irvine."What?"They all asked.  
"The bank ripped me off , so you all are going to help me get my money back!Even you Nick , you fit in a baby carriage."  
"That idea sucks big floppy donkey dick!"Yelled Nick.  
"But...chicks dig babies!"Yelled Irvine."hhmmm..Good point!"Nick gave Irvine thumbs up."uh...Do I have to have a binky?"Askrd Nick.  
"Yes"Irvine said simply.  
{ later that night}  
"Ok , lets go!"Yelled Zell , as he ran out of the garden in a janitor suit.  
As Selphie pushed the baby carriage out the door , while Nick was in it , playing a game boy , mario all star to be excact.  
"We're here!"Yelled Irvine , as Selphie gave the baby carriage to Irvine"Squall , and Zell , you get the money back!"Yelled Irvine.  
As Irvine was pushing the baby carriage around , two woman came up , and started pointing at Nick , saying stuff like"googoly doogile!"And stuff.  
When they passed , Nick took the binky out of his mouth and said"Chicks dig little people!"He said , and put the binky back in his mouth.  
Squall , and , Zell , was in the boys bath room , waiting for Irvine.  
Irvine came in , rolling the carriage , and Nick climbed out , and spit the binky out.  
Then Squall took out a fishing pole , and tied it to Nick , as they went up the vent.  
They crawled through the vent , looking for the money storage place.  
As soon as they found it , and they put Nick down to the ground , with the fishing pole eqquiped to his back {Like on shast mcnasty}  
Nick was almost there when Squall sneezed , and dropped the pole , sending Nick to the pavement , hard.  
"SHIT!YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"Yelled Nick.  
Then the door knob started to spin , as Nick looked for some place to hide , he ran in to a small cabinet , and climbed in , to the back.  
Then the man took out a hentai magazine , and started reading it , about three hours later , he left , as Nick went out of the cabinet , and grabbed the money , and crawled out of the office , hiding the money.  
As soon as they got back to the garden , they got arrested.  
{In jail}  
{Nick was in a cell with Selphie , who wouldnt shut up , Zell was in with Squall , they was playing cards , and Quistis was with Rinoa playing crads also.}  
"So , how do you think we got caught?"Asked Irvine.  
"I dunno , make a wild shot...IT WAS SQUALLS FAULT , HE DROPPED ME!"Yelled Nick.  
"I sneezed , it was dusty."Said Squall , in defense.  
"Well , we need a way out of here."Said Nick.  
"Hey , guard!"Yelled Quistis.  
The guard walked over to het"What?"He said.  
"We will give you 50 dollars , if you let us out!"Said Quistis.  
"Ok.."Said the guard , as he un-locked the cells.  
"We're out!"Yelled Selphie , as they was on the way to the garden.  
"Yep , Selphie , honey!"Said Zell.  
Everybody paused , except Nick , who really didnt give a flying shit , because he knew something was going to be happy.  
"What?"Said Selphie , slowly...as Zell blushed.  
Then Nick yelled"Zells in love!Zells in lo-"As he was cut off by Zell.  
"Ok..."Said Selphie , as she kissed Zell.  
They was back on the way to the garden.  
"We're off to see the headmaster!The headmaster of Balamb!"They sang , in the "Wizard or oz"tune.  
When they got back to the garden ,they went to Squalls dorm , where they found Seifer smoking pott.  
Then out of no where , a man with big head , called Mr.Mackey came in , and commented"Drugs are bad , m'kay?"  
Seifer just used demi3 on Mr.Mackey , and Mr.Mackey flew out the window.  
"Well..um..get the hell out of my dorm!"Yelled Squall , as Seifer walked out.  
"Uh...that was odd."Said Nick , as he noticed Zell was kissing Selphie , Irvine was kissing Quistis..and oddly enough...Rinoa was playing pattycake with Squall.  
"um...Squall plays pattycake?"Said Nick , as he slowly backed away..then ran like hell.  
  
He ran like he always ran..fast..as he ran in to a girl , about 6 inches taller , and she dropped her books{Is this the part where he is suppose to help her?}  
Nick got up , and ran.  
"Must get away from pattycake.."Said Nick.  
As he went in his dorm , and sat down , on the computer.  
  
He went on the computer , and in to a chat room.  
  
-Nick the future SeeD had joined the chatroom-  
He looked on the list , where he and another person was in the chat.  
Girlyshort:Hi.  
Nick the future SeeD:Hi , how the fuck are ya' doin'?  
Girlyshort:Fuckin' good!  
Nick the future SeeD:Thats nice!  
Nick the future SeeD:How short are you , anyway?  
Girlyshort:3.8 , some jack ass ran in to me in the hall.  
Nick the future SeeD: ^.^; Sorry , about that , that was me.  
Girlyshort:$#@$%#@%$#@^%$#@^%$#%!$#@^!$@%@$^!#@$^%!$# DIE!  
Nick the future SeeD:oooOOO I am so scared now , what , are you going to get me with a big bad shuriken?  
Girlyshort:I'll but youre damn nose!  
Nick the future SeeD:Martial arts?Thats my style as well.  
Girlyshort:ok..maybe we got off on wrong foot...My name is Katie.  
Nick the future SeeD: And you know my name , maybe we can be friends..just as long as there is no country stuff?  
Girlyshort:Ok , I gotta' go.Bye.  
Nick the future SeeD:'K. Bye.  
-Girlyshort has left the chatroom.-  
-Nick the future SeeD has left the chatroom.-  
As Nick walked out of his dorm , listening to KoRn fallign away from me.  
"I gotta' get that binky taste out of my mouth.."Nick said.  
So he drank some water , used the bath room.  
"Boring.."He said , as he put on a pair of rollerblades , went to skate around the garden , as he did , he saw Zell , drawing a crappy picture.  
"You cant draw!"Said Nick , teasing Zell.  
"Can you do better?"Said Zell..Nick didnt say anything.  
Nick went back to his dorm , and went on the internet , playing games and stuff.  
"This day was weird.."He said , then he logged off , and went to town , on his roller blades , passing some cars , and some people , he came across a robot , by the name of Bender.  
"Get out of my way kid!"Yelled Bender , as Nick stole his stolen money.  
Because Nick use to be a thief , he was good at this.  
He looked around , he went back to the garden , it was almost cerfew.  
He went back to his dorm , and fell asleep , while having a nightmare he was in the land of telletubbies.  
He woke up , early in ths morning , and screamed , as Irvine , who was in he dorm next to him , busted in with a shotgun , and yelled"AAAHH!"WHO'S TRYING TO KILL US?!"  
"No body..."Said Nick.."I had a bad dream..I was trapped in the land of telletubbies."Said Nick , scared.  
"Oh my god! Thats evil!"Yelled Irvine , they went to breakfast , talking about ways about destroying barney , and , telletubbies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{Futurama , KoRn , Wizard of oz , and Shasta mcnasty , final fantasy doenst belong to me , now back to the story.}  
Then the PHS came on , with a Mr.Rogers voice"Wont you be my neighbor?I have taken over the garden!"Said the PHS.  
Nick and Irvine , who wast he only ones up , rushed to the scene , where they saw Zell , and , Selphie battling off level 99 puppets.  
Nick , who didnt stand a chance , just kept on punching and kicking , then he was almost dead, when his limit break kicked in , and he unleashed a powerful blow , then 40 more , using "Omni bash , sounds like omni-slash , though"  
Soon the puppets was all dead , then Mr.Rogers came out , with , Barney.  
And they turned in to..TinkyWinky..and...Lala.  
"NNNNOOOO!"They all yelled.  
Irvine shot at Lala , and Selphie beat Tinkywinky , and Zell , started to beat him as well , and soon they was dead.  
They all grew levels , Nick grew level 16 , Irvine , Zell , Selphie grew to level 82.  
  
{Give good reviews.} 


End file.
